Perinatal mortality of COLR children (single births 1959-1969) was compared by institution, race, sex, birth weight (b.w.), gestation length (g.l). Regional trends appeared in a steady decline, except for 1962. Females, for both races, have lower b.w.; non-whites, for both sexes, have lower b.w., and shorter g.l. Perinatal mortality, as well as fetal mortality, is lower for non-whites at short g.l. and low b.w., and higher at long g.l. and high b.w. These data formed the basis of a term paper by Dr. G. Bartlett, in a Sociology course at Western Reserve. Similar data are being analyzed from those COLR cities which supplied data upon request. Comparison with COLR data variables (mortality, g.l., b.w.) might appear in a manuscript by the end of FY'78. Additional studies are comtemplated for later, on multiple births, controlling on factors known to affect mortality, g.l., b.w. (e.g.) parity, maternal age, prior pregnancies, legitimacy, etc.